vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP
Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP '''(家の裏でマンボウが死んでるP), znany także po prostu jako '''Uramanbou lub thumb|300px|Ilustracja Manbou no Ane do piosenki Manbou pt. "Kuwagata ni chop shitara team leap shita"Manbou, jest kompozytorem piosenek Vocaloidów. Tworzy je od lipca 2009. Swój przydomek zawdzięcza swojej debiutanckiej piosence o tym samym tytule, który można przetłumaczyć jako "Za moim domem leży martwy manbou (Manbou to gatunek ryby)". Piosenki Manbou są w większości zupełnie absurdalne. Filmiki do piosenek Manbou często ilustruje jego siostra, Manbou no Ane. Utwory Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP #VY2 Yuuma - A Sunfish Is Dead at The Back of My House #Gumi - A Classy, Tactful Fire Extinguisher #VY2 - Bad Temper of the Loquat Sprouted on My Brow #Gumi - God's An Energy Cheapskate #Gumi - My Colorful Confuse #GUMI - Sweet Float Flats # Via Stingrays, My Proposal Bends Iron (podaję obie wersje gdyż są one równoległe - w wersji Sekihan mija się on z Yuumą w 2:16) Wersja VY2 Wersja Sekihan Dyskografia Manbou ga Miteta Yume thumb|Okładka albumu Manbou ga Miteta Yume. Data wydania: 29 września 2010. #The Sunfish is Dead at the Back of My House - ft. Hatsune Miku #Byoki Mitai ni Kimi ga Suki - ft. Hatsune Miku #TOMOGUI ~Bokura wa Tomodachi, Kino Made ~ - ft. Hatsune Miku #Shotaimen de Hiji o Mameru Bu - ft. Hatsune Miku #Kekkan Jūtaku (Paradaise・Lost) - ft. Hatsune Miku #Makeinu Biimu de Kimi o Barbecue - ft. Hatsune Miku #Poseidon to Sellotape no Half - ft. Hatsune Miku #Uhihi! Dakkokushi Sokoneta! - ft. Hatsune Miku #A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years - ft. Hatsune Miku #Green Hips no Hizo Neta - ft. Hatsune Miku (secret track) Blossom Spice thumb|Okładka albumu Blossom Spice. Data wydania: 16 stycznia 2011. #Seiya, Aiken ga VCR ni Tsumaru - ft. Hatsune Miku #Datsugoku Shitara Bitei Kotsunaku Shita - ft. Hatsune Miku #Goblin Ryuutsuu Center - ft. Hatsune Miku & GUMI #Fuhatsu-dan Shabushabu o Saboru - ft. GUMI #Drill Debeso Gaikōkan - ft. Hatsune Miku #Aburami ga Nodo ni Prahran - ft. GUMI #Koko ni Atta Cyclamen Tabeta no Dare? - ft. Hatsune Miku #Ogikubo de Buta o Yashinau - ft. Hatsune Miku #Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu) - ft. GUMI (Bonus Track) #Daruseenyo Circus - ft. Ieno Urade Manbouga Shinderu-P (Bonus Track) #(Secret track) - ft. (Secret) Tiger Loves Dragon thumb|Okladka albumu Tiger Loves Dragon. Data wydania: 12 czerwca 2011. #Dragon ga Teiki Otosu - ft. GUMI #Papa! Ano Onii-san, Denchū o Soshaku Shiteru! - ft. Hatsune Miku #Onyū no Kasabuta, Pet ni Kuwarero - ft. GUMI #Kinnikutsuu Kakeochi no Kokkeina Ketsumatsu - ft. GUMI #Tanjōbi, Peperoncino ni Yasashiku Sareru - ft. GUMI #Kakū Spec Seikyū ni Tora ga Namidame - ft. Hatsune Miku #Kappas are Boiling Slugs In My Kitchen - ft. GUMI #Pegasus mo Unko Suru - ft. Hatsune Miku #Onyū no Kasabuta, Pet ni Kuwarero (Noroi Baizō ver.) - ft. GUMI (Bonus Track) #A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years - ft. GUMI (Bonus Track) Electro Romance thumb|Okładka albumu Electro Romance. Data wydania: 4 września 2011. Ilustracja okładki: Manbou no Ane. #The Sunfish is Dead at the Back of My House - ft. VY2 #Tanjōbi, Peperoncino ni Yasashiku Sareru - ft. VY2 #Daruseenyo Circus - ft. VY2 #A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years - ft. VY2 #Onyū no Kasabuta, Pet ni Kuwarero - ft. VY2 #Kinnikutsuu Kakeochi no Kokkeina Ketsumatsu - ft. GUMI & VY2 #Seiya, Aiken ga VCR ni Tsumaru - ft. VY2 #Bad Temper of the Loquat Sprouted on My Brow - ft. VY2 #Koko ni Atta Cyclamen Tabeta no Dare? - ft. VY2 #Pegasus mo Unko Suru - ft. VY2 #Kappas are Boiling Slugs In My Kitchen - ft. VY2 #18 - ft. VY2 #Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle - ft. VY2 Linki *Blog Manbou *Twitter Manbou *Piapro Manbou Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:VocaP